A bathtub generally has a wall defining a cavity for receiving water therein. Different types of wall exist. In some types, the wall has a translucent inner layer which is apparent to the user and which faces water inside the cavity. However, the wall is subjected to different norms and mechanical resistance is an important factor to consider. Accordingly, depending on the type of wall, the translucent inner layer is either reinforced by an opaque external reinforcement layer (e.g., fiberglass) or simply too thick to provide any useful level of translucence.
Although existing bathtub are satisfactory to a certain degree, there remains room for improvement, especially in providing bathtub with a wall across which the cavity can be satisfactorily lit while still providing sufficient mechanical resistance.